News
For news all across Zmaria, scroll down to the bottom to see older news. September 2014 *September 18, 2014 **A new museum will be opening soon featuring the Cult of Skyder. *September 11, 2014 **The Tournament has started, i can be followed here. *September 6, 2014 **It's that time again, it's time to assign new leaders for the Zmarian Super Fifis! Super Fifi Spike suggested that this year, a tournament will decide the new leaders, giving all 18 members a fair chance. All members will be given a week to train and the top three fifis of each third will be the new leaders and the over all winner will be rewarded with a shiny medal! August 2014 *August 30, 2014 **Astro has finished going through full potential and can now create portals anywhere. **The Meteor headed towards Treetop Village has been stopped by Astro, who created a giant portal and redirected the meteor away from Zmaria. *August 29, 2014 **The meteor headed for Treetop village is getting faster at an alarming rate, all citizens are required to leave Treetop Village by order of Zach. **Super Fifi Astro was able to finish his full potential and stop the portals, unfortunately the cities a a wreck and most of the buildings are destroyed or missing, if your house is gone please contact Zmoninan Construction Crew. **Meanwhile in Robot-Opolis, Clark and Steve are traveling through the buildings during the night at an average of five miles a day. They have so far remained undetected from the robots that operate inside the dome. *August 28, 2014 **The Zmarian Super Fifis have confirmed that Super Fifi Astro is the cause of the portals and he is going through full potential. **A giant meteor is headed towards TreeTop Village quickly, Zach is doing everything he can to stop it. *August 27, 2014 **Multiple portals have been appearing across Zmonia, these portals are invisible and lead to random places throughout Zmonia and cannot be seen. No one knows the cause of the mysterious portals but our reporters are doing as much research as possible. Effects of this are support beams for buildings moving someplace else, causing the building to collapse on itself. Zach has made an announcement suggesting fifis to try and stay clear from the industrial section of Fifi City. **Steve and Clark have descended into the dome near the southern quadrant of the city. Our only way of knowing now are via a video camera strapped to Steve's visor. *August 25, 2014 **Two fifis known as Steve and Clark have climbed to the top of the dome covering Robot-Opolis and set up a campsite, they say they plan on going into the city and reach the main radio transmitter and overriding the system. *August 14, 2014 **Zach's adviser Almanesh has been sent to Kolpdixey to report on the War. *August 13, 2014 **Super Fifi Frostbite has forced himself to go through the process of full potential without destroying a city. Several spectators were seen at the beginning of the process, but they soon got bored and left after a few hours. He can now encase himself in ice armor and his powers are much stronger. July 2014 *July 14, 2014 **Super Fifi Jetplane ended the process and fell asleep in mid flight, he whirled around the planet for about an hour then crashed in TreeTop Village. When he got back to the rest of the Zmarian Super Fifis, he discovered that he has increased vision while flying and could see up to 100 miles with no problem. He is also able to lift anything without a problem. *July 13, 2014 **Sorry about yesterday, Jetplane completely shutdown radio waves. Signs show that he is starting to slow down as today, he is going 5,000 MPH slower than the day before. *July 11, 2014 **Jetplane's process for full potential is still going on. Because of this, gravity seems to have decreased and radio signals are scrambling. *July 10, 2014 **Super Fifi Jetplane has started the processes of reaching full potential. If you look up in the sky, there is a chance hat you will see a small line dart across the sky, this has been confirmed to be Jetplane, no side effects of this process have been noted so far. June 2014 *June 1, 2014 **Kolpdixey has started another war , this time splitting into different elements. Zach fears that there is nothing he can do for this war, as he doesn't know how it started. May 2014 *May 30, 2014: **Zach has called off the raid at Cliffyard Outpost and says "They'll get bored in a couple of days." Causing much confusion around Zmarian politics. *May 29, 2014: **Patrick and Sam have decided to begin raiding the Infinity Tower to document the different fifi types in the Tower and learn more about the Shadow that possesses them. As Patrick put it, "For SCIENCE!" *May 27, 2014: **The Elite Squad reached the Outpost but came back two hours later, all beaten up and crying. They are all in a hospital getting treated for multiple bruises and burns. A more PROFESSIONAL team will be sent to take care of them. *May 26, 2014: **The Group of fifis at Cliffyard Outpost have identified themselves as "The Warriors" and they refuse to leave. Because they begged and pleaded, The Elite Squad has been sent to take care of them. *May 25, 2014: **Power has been restored to the entire city and everyone has recovered from Charge's rampage **A group of fifis seem to have wandered over to Cliffyard Outpost and are claiming it is their new hideout. More to follow. *May 24, 2014: **Charge has ended his rampage and has discovered his new power of being able to turn into pure electricity along with absorbing it from different applications. He is training to use his power without unintended consequences (power failures). The city still goes without power but a team of experts are working on the plant. *May 23, 2014: **Charge has finally settled down to the point where he can control his body, but he is still not safe to be around. *May 22, 2014: **Continuing on Charge's rampage. Charge is racing around the city close to the speed of light and randomly giving off power splashes to nearby buildings lasting for a few seconds. Because of this, many fifis are able to contact family telling them about what is going on. *May 21, 2014: **All power in Fifi City has gone out because of Charge's rampage. Charge has entered the power plant and is harnessing all of Fifi City's power. Again, all fifis are advised to stay away from the power plant and using any type of electronic devise is not suggested. *May 20, 2014: **Super Fifi Charge is going through the phase to unlock full potential, unfortunately it is going on in Fifi City and all citizens are advised to stay indoors and go NOWHERE near the power plant. *May 6, 2014: **Scientists are going missing all across Zmaria, we have no idea who would do such a thing. **In unrelated news, Matty has set foot on a new island on a nearby planet that he is using as a military base and is mining for resources, he has been gaining scientist in some mysterious way and they are developing a top-notch army of robots that are not Toaster-Bots. Category:Info Category:History